Gundam Wing: Herro's Son
by Lic Ruoruni Senshi
Summary: A new enemy has come to the Sanc Kingdom. Heero and Relena's son Treize has joined the Gundam pilots in the fight for peace. More action in later chapters. Please RR


Disclaimer I do not own Gundam wing only Trieze Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
Gundam Wing: Son of Heero  
Chapter 1: Suspicions  
  
Intro person: The date is After Colony 215 there is peace on earth but the colonies are at war and the Gundam pilots are once again fighting for peace in the cold darkness of space.  
  
(January, Peacecraft mansion, Sanc Kingdom)  
  
Relena Peacecraft watched from a balcony as a blonde haired boy of about 15 rode his horse. "He rides like his father, Oh Heero if only I could tell you how your son turned out. I wish I could tell you about him, you don't even know you have a child. I wish I could tell him your identity and not just have to show your face." She thought she looked at her watch and she called to her son. "Treize," Relena called to the boy "It's time for the game you better get ready." "Okay Mom." He called back. "This must have been what Herro was like before he was trained." She smiled "At least Treize will have a normal life." She named him after Treize Koosh Renada, the famous founder of OZ but she respected him and it was her brother Milliardo's idea for the first name, and his middle name was Milliardo after that same brother, who was also the famed Zechs Marquis. He was named after two men who at one time were his father's enemies.  
  
(On board a Preventer vessel on route to colony L19)  
  
Heero checked the ship's instruments. His mind started thinking about Relena "When this mission is over, I think I'll go see her again in the Sanc Kingdom." He thought. "You're thinking about Relena again? Aren't you Herro?" Heero looked over his shoulder to see Duo standing there. "What makes you say that Duo?" "You have that look again, the look that you only get when you're thinking about or talking to Relena." "You got me there Duo." and Heero laughed, probably for the first time in years.  
  
(Treize's High school ice rink)  
  
Relena winced as Treize was slammed into a wall. A horn sounded. "Good the hockey game is over and we won. But most importantly Treize is unhurt." She smiled as Trieze skated off the ice. She noticed as Noin's black haired daughter Kira skated over to Trieze. Both were wearing red and gold hockey uniforms. The team was half girls, and the other half were boys. "Those two are really good cousins." Relena looked up to see Noin standing over her. "Yeah, they treat each other as if they were brother and sister." She responded. Then Relena noticed as a girl with brown hair, a player who was also on the team, skate over to him and the three embraced. "At least he has made some friends."  
  
(Ten minutes later home lounge)  
  
"That was an awesome game we played tonight, right Soph?" Treize was talking to his fellow forwards, both were girls. "Right and that last goal you shot made your first hat trick of the season for the team!" "Yeah you're offense was good but the defense was awesome!" Travis had just come out of the locker room. "Hey Travis, I bet some guys are going to want aspirin because of you." Treize replied "Yeah, Hey listen we'll see each other tomorrow in History. Later!"  
  
(The next day in History class, Noventa High school)  
  
"Before I assign your homework for this weekend, I have one more thing I would like to show you." The teacher put up five pictures of the Gundam pilots. "These five young men, Heero, Duo, Towa, Quatre, and Wu Fei all piloted Gundams during the war. Their last names are unknown by almost everyone. So you homework is find the specs of a mobile suit used in that war. Class dismissed." Treize looked at the photo of Heero "It reminds me of the photo of the man mother says is my father. Could I be the son of a Gundam pilot?"  
  
(Peacecraft mansion)  
  
Relena hear a knock on the door "Coming." She hollered. Quickly she ran down the stairs and answered the door. A surprise awaited her. Standing at the door was Heero! He was dressed in a black jacket and jeans. "Hello Relena, mind if I come in?" "No not at all." Relena said smiling. She was amazed when he smiled at her. "Wow, it's been fifteen years since I was last here." At that moment Treize came home. "Hey mom! I'm home!" Treize said coming in the door. "You have a son? And your still single. Who's his father?" Relena looked at the floor. "He's......your son, Heero." Herro was in shock. "He's mine? But how, I've been gone for fifteen years!" Relena continued to look at the floor "It was the night before you left. I found out a month later. His birthday is the 8th of June." Relena finally looked up. "Call him down Relena; I want to meet him, I'm staying here." "Trieze, can you come down here?" Relena called to Treize. "Sure mom." Trieze ran down the stairs. Heero looked at him in amazement. He had Relena's hair but there was no mistaking that he had Herro's eyes. "Treize, I would like you to meet Heero Yuy, Herro, this is Treize Milliardo Peacecraft. Treize, Heero is your father." "You're my Father!" "Yeah, but call me Heero, okay kid?" "Sure thing Heero." Treize said. That instant the window shattered as a gun fired. Heero ripped out a 9mm pistol out of his jacket as Treize pulled a .45 pistol out of a drawer. Relena dove behind a couch as Treize and Herro went to the window to check out the situation. "Treize, I never knew there was a gun in this house!" Relena said peeking up from behind the couch. "Well Uncle Milliardo didn't want you to know about it." "Relena are you alright? Someone just made an attempt on your life!" "I'm fine Heero. I would like to find out who tried to kill me." She said. "Well you needn't wonder any more Miss Relena." All three turned to see Milliardo Peacecraft standing behind them, holding an empty assault rifle. "Whoever it was left their weapon and this note." He handed her a note which read. "We are Fire. Surrender the Sanc Kingdom or the country's people will suffer." "This is interesting. It seems like our peace is short lived. It looks like the world will need the Gundam pilots once again." Relena "Mother I just thinking. The Sanc Kingdom has no military, we're defenseless!" Milliardo responded to him. "I know that's why I am raising volunteers to give us some defense. We will be able to put up a fight. They'll be called the Silver guards. They will only exist as long as there is a threat to the Sanc Kingdom. When there is peace they will go back to civilian life." "Yes brother I will allow that, but they must disband upon the coming of peace." Treize saluted to Milliardo. "I will be your first volunteer Uncle Milliardo." "No Treize. I will not allow you to become a soldier like Heero." Relena said firmly. Treize's look of pride became a look of disappointment. "Yes mom." Trieze said, heading off to his room. "Actually Relena I need him to train the students in his school how to defend them selves and we'll need every person we can get." "Alright brother, He'll report to Col. Milliardo Peacecraft in the morning." "No. He'll still report to me. But my name will be Col. Zechs Marquise."  
  
(Later Trieze's Bedroom)  
  
Heero set a package down on Treize's dresser. "Alright son, time for you to take my place."   
  
Next: Herro's voice: After finding out that Heero has left him a package Treize opens it to discover that it has the specifications of a strange mobile suit. He finds it in the woods near the mansion, but what does he do when Fire attacks?  
  
Next time on Gundam Wing: Herro's son. Chapter: 2 The Discovery of Wing Gundam  
  
I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then Read and review! 


End file.
